Little Talks
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: After a horrifying incident with his father, Klaus life takes a drastic turn. Now suffering from extreme PTSD, Klaus and his family move to Mystic Falls because Klaus needs a "low stress environment". There he meets popular, blonde, cheerleader Caroline Forbes, who may be just a bit off herself. With the help of Caroline and his family, Klaus starts the journey to recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Here is another Klaroline story that I've been sitting on for more than a year.

It's a lot like the Silver linings playbook but not.

also it's very angsty like woah.

Also this is AU AU there will be characters that have extreme OOC-ness so ye be warned.

* * *

Little Talks

Prologue

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love._

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_-Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men_

Elijah Mikealson was the second-oldest child in the family.

The Mikealson family came from old money in Britain and their father, Mikael, was the president of an Advertising Company that expanded and went to America.

Elijah's parents always expressed desires for a large family so it was with great pleasure when Esther, Elijah's mother, announced shortly after the move that she was pregnant with their third child.

So when the baby was born Elijah's older brother, the 13-year-old Finn looked at the baby bored and went out to go read his books, he was always distant and held a slight apathetic attitude towards everything. Mikael was arguing with the doctors outside, and 10-year-old Elijah was with their mother and the baby.

Esther cooed at the child, before handing the baby to Elijah, "Come see your big brother Elijah, Niklaus".

The infant was ceremoniously dumped into Elijah's arms, with a sharp admonishment to 'watch his head'; Elijah looked into baby Niklaus' eyes and instantly knew he'd love him forever.

Niklaus looked like a cherub, with his curly blonde hair and bright eyes, on some other level Elijah pondered the oddity considering both Elijah and Finn had dark hair and eyes but Elijah instantly put those thoughts to the side. This was Elijah's baby brother and Elijah was going to love and protect him.

"You're the big brother here, Eli, you always have to protect Niklaus and help him when he needs to be helped, he's has to be your responsibility".

It wasn't until much older that Elijah finally understood his mothers words but he nodded and clutched Niklaus closer to him.

He would keep his promise.

.

.

.

.

Two years after Niklaus was born, Esther was pregnant again.

So Elijah took care of Niklaus, as this pregnancy, so soon after having her third child, proved to be very hard on Esther.

So Elijah looked after Klaus when he wasn't at school.

He played with Klaus, fed him, took him to daycare (suspiciously located so Elijah could walk there after school to pick him up).

Niklaus was a happy child, he giggled and smiled, screeched when Elijah came to pick him up, he even proved to be very smart for his young age, his green eyes sparkling with intensity and mischief.

Soon enough Kol was born.

Kol looked more like Elijah and Finn, and Klaus was held in Elijah's arms when they looked down at the bassinet.

"Baby Eli?"

"Yes Niklaus that's our little brother Kol".

It seemed almost immediately after Esther was pregnant with their fifth child. That was when the fighting started. Elijah never exactly knew the reasons or cause for why his parents fought. Perhaps it was the strain of having such a large family; perhaps the growing business put stress upon his already over worked father. But there were many a nights where Mikael would storm out and a teary Esther would fake a smile, turn to her children and asked what they wanted for dinner.

So when Klaus was three and Elijah thirteen, the first girl in the family, Rebekah was born.

Soon after that, whether from stress from work or family, Elijah never knew, Mikael started drinking heavily.

And it turns out; Mikael was an extremely angry and violent drunk.

Elijah would never forget the first time he came home staggering drunk and swearing.

Esther took the newborn infant Rebekah and baby Kol and silently went into the bedroom and locked the door.

Finn was 16 now and rarely home.

Elijah was trying to get some food for him and Niklaus, who was peacefully sitting in the living room coloring when he heard Mikael swear and with a sharp sound of a fierce backhand, and then Niklaus was screaming and crying.

Elijah cursed, dropped the bag of crackers and sprinted into the living room. There he saw Mikael swearing with Niklaus in a fetal position crying hysterically calling Niklaus a 'bastard' and preparing to swing again, his drunken state making him uncoordinated and sluggish. He managed to put himself in front of Niklaus before Mikeal could viciously backhand him again without a second thought.

Elijah went to school the next day with a black eye, but Niklaus didn't get hit again that night.

It only seemed to get worse from there; Niklaus was Mikael's favorite target. The rest of the family could be ignored if Niklaus was in the room.

Elijah quickly grew crafty over the years in his efforts to protect Niklaus.

If Mikael came home late Elijah would quickly get up to steal Niklaus from his bed and take him back to sleep in Elijah's bed, the door was quickly locked behind them. Once he was in High School, he'd wake up early drop Niklaus off at school, pick up Niklaus after school and take him to the High School while Elijah attended his sports practices.

It was even better once Elijah could drive, so much easier to grab Niklaus and leave their home.

But soon when Elijah was a senior in High school and he began to fear the day he was to graduate and go to college. He was going to Yale, which was seven hours away, and he couldn't bring Niklaus to college like he could High school La cross practices.

Seven hours with Niklaus at home. With Mikael.

Elijah was both guilty and terrified.

Around this time Esther gave birth to their final child, and boy named Henrik.

The only way to make Elijah feel better was to teach Niklaus how to protect himself from Mikael's wrath.

Lock the door, keep the window open, the roof went into a overhang over by the backyard where it was easy to jump off, keep cash on you, and the diner a block from school was open 24/7.

So when Elijah went off to college, Niklaus who seemed to be just as protective over Henrik as Elijah was over him, assured him he'd be ok.

He still communicated with Elijah constantly, by email and phone, which made Elijah feel so much better.

It wasn't until Elijah was in his final semester of college, when tragedy struck.

Seven-year-old Henrik always had heart problems, So on a Tuesday afternoon while waiting for Rebekah, and Kol, and Niklaus to come pick him up and walk him home he went into sudden cardiac arrest.

He was dead within minutes.

Elijah remembered getting the phone call from a sobbing Niklaus.

He quickly cursed when he heard the story grabbed his coat, purchased emergency tickets and left his apartment in the hour.

Elijah doesn't really remember Henrik's funeral. He does remember the serious drugged out look of his mother's eyes, and dismissed it as the fact that the doctors gave her something to get though the funeral of her youngest child. He remembers his father's swollen blood shot eyes. Finn kept glancing around nervously and kept checking his watch, as if eager to leave the family and go back to Europe.

Niklaus clutched his leg sobbing quietly with Rebekah and Kol beside him holding on to each other.

It was the sight of Rebekah and Kol, sitting so calm and strong together that convinced Elijah to do what he did next.

He pulled Niklaus to the side of the church after the funeral and told him of the situation.

"As you know I've been accepted into Law school, but I've got some money set aside and I have a part time job, as of right now I can easily afford a two bedroom apartment. You'll be starting high school next year, so this works out perfectly".

"What are you asking me Elijah", Niklaus whispered warily.

"I'm asking you to come live with me in the fall".

Elijah expected Niklaus to jump at the chance to leave Mikael's house and come live with him, what he got in reality was defiant eyes and an angry pout.

"What about Rebekah and Kol, and Mother?"

"Like I said only a two bedroom apartment for right now, and Niklaus they'll be fine, Rebekah and Kol always rely on each other and are very close, Mother probably needs to stay here with her therapists, Niklaus Mikael targets you the most it makes sense for you to come with me".

Niklaus glared and crossed his arms, "no".

"What"?

"I said No Elijah".

"But why"?

"Family above all Elijah, always and forever".

With one last angry glare Niklaus stormed away and rejoined Rebekah and Kol, leaving Elijah by himself.

.

.

.

.

.

For the next two to three years contact with Niklaus slowed to a crawl and then stopped all together. In fact, it was only Rebekah that kept in touch with Elijah, but it was always girly babble about clothes and makeup and boys as Rebekah had reached "that age".

When he asked of Niklaus and Kol he learned that Kol was "an outright trouble maker", and Niklaus was "the cool kid on campus with the great art", also he had just broken up with a girl named Tatia who according to Rebekah was "Regina George only brunette", whatever that meant. When he asked about Esther and Mikael, she abruptly changed the subject to simpler topics.

Elijah on the other hand had just passed the bar and had been accepted to one of the most prestigious law firms in the country. Not to mention he had met the beautiful and stunning pharmacist Katherine Pierce.

It was their second anniversary; Katherine met him at the door of his apartment in a stunning black dress and a bright smile.

There was candlelight and a quite romantic home cooked meal, with wine and dessert. Elijah swore to himself if they were still together with everything going great a year from now, he would marry Katherine Pierce.

After dessert he and Katherine were sitting on the couch, gently kissing. He cupped her face in his hands and gently pushed her down until her back hit the couch cushions. She giggled and tugged on his hair when his cell phone rang.

He growled reached into his coat pocket and silenced the phone before returning his attentions back to his lovely girlfriend. He was just removing his coat, fingers itching to remove Katherine's dress when the phone rang again.

He swore and Katherine giggled before they resumed their kissing. When the phone rang the third time, Katherine gently pushed him away and sat up.

"Elijah maybe you should get that".

"It's probably work or your parents".

"Elijah this is the third time your phone's been ringing it might be important."

Elijah growled and snatched the ringing phone off the coffee table, "hello"?

"Is this Mr. Elijah Mikaelson", came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes", for some reason the hairs on the back of Elijah's neck began to stand up.

"There's been an accident with your younger Brother Niklaus Mikaelson, and your father Mikael Mikaelson".

Elijah felt his heart stop and then restart again, "wh-what?"

"It seems your father came home drunk earlier tonight and attacked Niklaus, apparently in the struggle Niklaus fell down the stairs and has an extreme concussion, Rebekah, your sister managed to call 9-1-1 and the police arrived. Your father is in custody, and Niklaus is in surgery and the rest of your family is here at the hospital with him".

"What- Oh my God", Elijah felt sick.

"Niklaus signed you off on his papers as his emergency contact, and since your father is in police custody, and your mother Esther is in no way shape or form to handle the situation, I'm going to need"-

"Wait what slow down what's happened to my mother", Elijah all but screamed hysterically into the phone".

"Mr. Mikaelson you're mother had been arrested a year ago for being busted with extreme drug charges, she has suffered from extreme depression since your brother, Henrik's death. She was caught with a rather large supply of heroine on her person, your father as part of her parole, sent her to the Rehabilitation center in Chicago, for intensive care, she should be due out next March".

At this point Elijah felt himself switch into autopilot as he answered the nurse, his mind was a whirlwind of chaos, he felt numb, except for his stomach, which was churning at the thought of what had happened to his family.

"Mr. Mikaelson as the next guardian in line for Niklaus we need you to come to the hospital right now, how soon can you get here?"

Elijah blinked but couldn't comprehend the question; he didn't even know at this point that the phone was set on speakerphone. Thank God for Katherine, she quickly and gently took the phone from Elijah and said to the nurse, "we'll take the first flight out that we can".

Elijah barely heard her as she confirmed the address and times.

When she hung up she gently handed him his phone, "sweetheart you need to let work know what's happened they'll let you off, I'm going to get you flight tickets and I'll pack you a bag".

Elijah could barely nod much less speak, but Katherine sprinted out of the room.

Elijah doesn't remember the phone conversation with his boss; he figures he must be fine since somehow he ends up at the airport with a ticket for the first flight to Chicago.

Katherine kisses him and whispers, good luck".

Elijah sat there in some sort of stupor though the flight. What had happened to his family? Why didn't they call him? Why didn't they tell him Esther had become addicted to Heroine? Why didn't they tell him things had gotten to be so bad? Why, why why?

When he finally arrived at the hospital there was a nurse and an attorney waiting for him in the lobby.

"First of all Niklaus has just gotten out of surgery, his ribs punctured his lungs from his fall down the stairs, but the surgery was 100% successful and he's in the ICU. He's suffered from an extreme concussion; he'll probably be in a coma for a couple of days. He has seven broken ribs and an arm, multiple lacerations to the face but those are minor he'll heal from those, and extreme bruising all throughout his body", the nurse sail hurriedly as they walked to Niklaus' rooms.

The attorney went next.

"Your father has been charged with attempted murder, and the court case will be in a week, we have most of the evidence already to prove him guilty, but if Niklaus could make a statement against your father, that would be beneficial"-

"If he's in the right state of mind to attend the court case", snapped the nurse.

"If he is in the right state of mind to testify", the attorney agreed.

Elijah asked, "can I see him?"

"Soon Mr. Mikealson, soon, first Niklaus' doctor would like to discuss something with you".

Elijah felt his stomach churn as he nodded.

They arrived just outside of Nicklaus' rooms.

There sat Rebekah and Kol in the waiting chairs outside of his room. Rebekah's face was stained with tears and her eyes were swollen, Kol sat in complete silence staring at the wall as if it wasn't there.

Elijah could sympathize with him.

"Elijah", Rebekah sobbed as she launched herself out of the chair and clutched onto his jacket, sobbing hysterically and talking a mile a minute.

"I was so scared, Mikael, was just so mad, and he kept hitting him and hitting him, and Niklaus didn't try to fight back, he just kept trying to stop Mikael to get to us, and then he fell down the stairs and his arms was bent weird and he was wheezing and there was so much blood"-

Elijah looked at Kol who looked like he wanted to get up and join the hug but then thought better of it and turned his ashamed gaze full of guilt down to the floor.

Elijah pulled Rebekah off of him, "Rebekah why didn't you call me"?

'I tried to when the ambulance arrived"-

"No Rebekah why didn't you tell me about mother, and Mikael and"-

"You weren't here Elijah! You went off to law school and never returned or bothered to call and Finn went off to Europe and never came back! It was just Niklaus, Kol, and I! What were we supposed to do Elijah?"

"Where the fuck were you, Elijah?"

At her words Elijah felt his guilt consume him and he whispered, "I don't know".

Then Rebekah just gasped and clutched on to him while she sobbed and Elijah looked up at the ceiling, his eyes full of tears as he tried not to break.

"Elijah Mikaelson?"

Elijah and Rebekah turned to see a man with a folder and a worried scowl across his face.

Elijah turned towards him, "Yes".

"Come with me please".

Elijah nodded and turned away from Rebekah and Kol, following the man until he was in an isolated office.

"My name is Dr. Rory I'm the one in charge of your brother".

Elijah practically lunged at him, "how is he what's going to happen"-

The man gently forced Elijah back down into his seat before continuing on.

"All of Niklaus' injuries will heal, most of it is superficial, except for the concussion but I suspect he'll be awake in about three days time."

Elijah blew a sigh in relief.

"But I'm not worried about his physical condition, I'm worried about his mental state when he awakens from his coma".

Elijah stared at the man and felt dread pool in his stomach, "what do you mean?"

"Mr. Mikaelson it's highly likely that Niklaus' mental state will be damaged from this experience. I would say he would be most likely to suffer form Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and maybe some depression, no scratch that definitely depression, not to mention extreme anxiety issues. But if we get Niklaus the help he needs we can get him on the fast track to recovery. Things will never be the same with him again, but that doesn't mean we can't find him a new normal.

The tears Elijah had been holding back until then burst forth and he started sobbing into his hands.

"This is all my fault, if I had been there. I could have stopped it, he wouldn't be in this situation, he doesn't deserve any of this"-

Dr. Rory put his hands reassuringly on Elijah's shoulders, "Mr. Mikaelson, just because you weren't here before doesn't mean you can't be there now. As Niklaus' primary guardian you can help him, if he gets the help he needs and has a loving support network we can move past this. We can help him, he won't be alone".

Elijah nodded heavily.

"Can your work transfer you anywhere around the country?"

Elijah nodded.

"This all depends of course, of when Niklaus wakes up and we run some tests, but I highly recommend a low stress environment as well as a seeing a therapists or counseling center with a high reputation. But like I said until Niklaus wakes up we have no idea of what his needs are".

Elijah nodded woodenly.

Dr. Rory stood up, "I'll allow the nurses to let you see him now".

Elijah nodded and then walked slowly to the bathroom, after locking the door and making sure there was no one else in the bathroom with him he lurched towards the toilet and vomited. He gasped and heaved for several minutes until there was nothing left in his stomach at all.

Calmly he wiped his mouth off, arranged his suit until he realized his clothes were to disheveled to make much of a difference.

His face was pale and gaunt and his eyes were bloodshot and ringed with shadow like bruises.

He sighed again and willed back his calm before striding out of the bathroom and down the hall back to Niklaus' room. He bypassed Rebekah and Kol, opened the door and entered the room.

What he saw before him almost made him vomit again.

Niklaus lay in the hospital bed covered in gauze; his face was beaten up, his right eye swollen. His arm was encased in plaster and there was special wrappings around his ribs and head as well. Every breath for him was a struggle and Elijah couldn't imagine that he was going to get much rest.

He pulled up a chair right next to his bed and clutched at Niklaus' hand not encased in plaster.

Letting the tears fall freely, he rubbed his thumb over the back of Niklaus' hand like he did to calm him down when they were children.

"Niklaus I don't know if you can hear me, but it's me Elijah, I'm so sorry I should never have let this happen to you. But I'm here now Niklaus, I'm going to take care of you now, it's all going to be alright, I'll help you, we'll all help you."

Elijah smiled through his tears as he caressed Niklaus' bruised cheek, "family above all Niklaus, and family above all".

* * *

I have experience with depression and anxiety but little to none with PTSD, I am not a therapist so don't expect 100% correct details. Every thing with mental illnesses and treatments is what I have researched from the internet. Also this being a work of fiction I take author's license to create some creative stuff for therapy. But most of the stuff from Therapy is what I learned, watched from movies, and experienced myself.

This has some big Klaus and Elijah brotherly feels and Caroline comes in.

I'll be giving you some hints on what makes Caroline "off".

Many thanks go Hybridlovelies who's supported me and betaed this chapter.

so yes?

No Maybe?

please review and tell me if you guys like this story and if I should continue.

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92


	2. Chapter 2

so here's chapter 1 I'm trying to finish the semester and keep my good grades so I can't promise quick updates right now.

Someone messaged me and said the didn't like that Caroline "was off too" and asked me to change it and sorry no. Like I said this has been based off the Silver Linings Playbook and making Caroline normal defeats the purpose and retracts a lot of meaning from the story.

also Klaus is now 17 and a junior in high school.

Klaus as a side effect from PTSD has violent mood-swings and says some odd violent things but that's a side effect of PTSD, you have a tendency to lean towards violence.

Also I feel really bad cause I actually like Tyler an I have hims as the stereotypical asshole in this fic, but someone had to play it and season 1 tyler really fits the mold.

Enough of my yapping onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1.

"_Depression doesn't mean your weak. It means you've been too strong for far to long."_

_-Anonymous_

When Klaus finally woke up he didn't remember anything.

He didn't remember that he was completely catatonic for three days.

He doesn't remember the doctors shaking him and prodding at him, asking him questions and running tests.

He doesn't remember Kol shouting at him, screaming so loud that he almost ripped his hair out. He doesn't remember how the hospital security had to escort him out.

He doesn't remember Rebekah pleading with him, begging him to say something, anything, doesn't remember her clutching his hands and sobbing in to him.

Elijah was away, looking into the court case, planting himself into the case to make sure Mikael never saw the light of day outside of his cell, while trying to get his father's company and finances sorted out, and looking for a home for him and three teenagers that would be close to the doctors referred to help treat Nikluas.

In retrospect Klaus supposed that it was Kol or Rebekah who called Elijah and begged him to come see Niklaus.

He could almost hear Rebekah whispering into her cellphone, "Elijah please he's not moving or eating or blinking he's just there…"

Klaus didn't remember any of that.

Eventually Elijah did find time off to come see him, He stormed in to his hospital room, took one look at him, lying there, eyes open completely catatonic. Elijah held it together this time, he didn't vomit just walked over and grabbed his hand letting the tears fall calmly.

Elijah rubbed his thumb over Niklaus' palm and whispered things to him, how good the trial was going, and how he found a nice place in a small town that would be great for them, a new start Niklaus!

Elijah gasped when he felt Niklaus' hand tighten in his and then Klaus was looking around wildly and gasping for air, breathless shouts and panicked gasps.

That was the first thing Klaus remembered.

X

X

X

X

Turns out he couldn't give the attorney a statement.

When asked questions about the "accident" Klaus found that his memories were foggy and hazy, he tried concentrating, tried hard to remember what happened exactly. He got a flash of light and phantom pain and the bruise on his face throbbed and he could hear a scream and….

Klaus hissed as his head began to throb violently.

He cried out and tried to thrash as if reliving the moment again but not _remembering_ what had happened.

Elijah had pulled him to him and stroked his newly shaven head, whispering soothing things to him while the nurses escorted the attorney out.

It wasn't until later when Klaus was idly picking at his jello, with Elijah munching on a sandwich beside that he apologized.

"I'm sorry".

Elijah frowned and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "for what?"

"For not being able to remember and help out the attorney and with the official statement".

Elijah sighed and rubbed his head, "it's quite alright Niklaus, and you tried your best that's all I can ask for, besides there's already a substantial amount of evidence in your favor".

"I'm guessing a court appearance is out of the question?"

Elijah glared at him, "don't even think about it."

Klaus had sighed and gone back to eating.

X  
X

X

X

3 months later….

Klaus Mikaelson hated his life.

He hated everything with an extreme irrational hatred. Everything from his family, to school, and just about everything since that day he'd been fucked over in general.

Ever since that accident Klaus' life had taken a dramatic change for the worse. He wasn't allowed to play soccer like he had back at his old school; he wasn't allowed to play anything with physical contact, which left out just about every high school sport, except for cross country which he signed up for, if only for the sheer need of exercising. Not to mention he was only allowed practicing and not competing in meets, "too stressful" according to his doctors.

Klaus also couldn't drive his car, he had to be shuttled to school with Kol and Rebekah and driven to his therapy by Kol, and normally escorted back home by Elijah.

While the maddening feeling of having his freedom stripped from him, it would haven been nice if he could just stay in the sanctuary of his room all the time, but God forbid Elijah even contemplate Klaus having a lock on his door. Apparently Elijah had this hidden fear that it would all be too much one-day and Klaus would snap and slit his wrists (Klaus never told Elijah sometimes he had contemplated it during his more angry frustrating moments just to escape the sheer frustration his family was now causing him).

That was another factor that Klaus had noticed in the several changes in his life since "the accident". Since that day Klaus had become overall a more violent person, having angry fits and temper tantrums, irrational mood swings accompanied this as well. One moment Klaus would ask Elijah if he could please go visit his friends back in Chicago, Elijah tactfully saying no, and then in 0 to 60 Klaus would be screaming about how he hated everyone and why couldn't they just let him live his life! Then some loud slamming of doors and Klaus breaking something.

Honestly the way everyone assured him that he wasn't insane then treating him like a fragile piece of glass, or like an invalid had Klaus contemplating homicide a lot more than he did before he was hospitalized, which quite frankly, scared him just a bit.

Then there was Mystic Falls High School, or as Klaus liked to call it Hell on Earth. Mystic Falls High School, was located in a po dunk backwater town in West Virginia. Everyone knew each other, and there was nothing to do (not like Klaus was allowed to go party with the medications Elijah and his therapists forced down his throat, Consuming alcohol was not allowed).

Klaus had been popular back in his school in Chicago. But take away his sports, his car, his ability to do anything fun, and the fact that he was new and had a slight British accent and a bad attitude made him the social pariah at his new school. That and possibly the fact that resident Jock douchebag Tyler Lockwood had somehow managed to find out about, Klaus and his father and had taunted him with it the very first day there.

Klaus had remembered finishing his meager lunch of a ham sandwich and an apple and was contemplating the fact that he could possibly slide on "forgetting" to take his medication (he hated it, it made him foggy and weird) when Tyler and his cronies had settled right beside him.

"So I heard your dad's in jail cause he beat the shit out of you and no you all wacked out is that true?"

Klaus had clenched his fists and felt the anger hit him full force and had quickly tried to walk away, but Tyler had taunted him, following his every step.

'Come on every one knows you're fucked up, crazy".

He had heard the sharp yell of "Tyler stop it" from resident popular cheerleader Caroline Forbes (who was also Tyler's girlfriend), but it was too late.

Klaus remembered seeing red at being called crazy (an weak spot, because he wasn't crazy, he wasn't he wasn't!) and had swung around and had thrown the punch so hard it hit Tyler in the eye and he was down for the count.

Klaus remembered sitting there breathing and gasping and trembling while Lockwood was yelling and teachers were coming and while everything was hazy and blurry he somehow managed to see Caroline Forbes clearly.

She was staring at Tyler and looking back at him with a frown on her face, he noticed the twitch of her fingers, and the odd spasm of her body as if she didn't know which way to go, then she looked at Klaus with a steady gaze, bit her lip shook her head at him as if in pity and turned and resolutely walked away.

Klaus was sent to the principles office and was threatened with suspension and even expulsion, well Carol Lockwood wanted him expelled for hitting her son. Then Elijah had strutted in with Kol behind him and Klaus sat back because he knew he was going to be ok.

Sure enough within five minutes, Elijah had them eating out of the palm of his hand, and Carol was sobbing in apology and the principle was talking of a "unofficial restraining order", apparently all the faculty and staff were alerted to Klaus' "condition (as if he was diseased and dying and not suffering from PTSD).

Klaus had walked out only to see Caroline Forbes waiting by the door.

She was quite pretty, definitely somebody Klaus would have considered back in Chicago, with long bright hair and a lovely face and curves in all the right places. But the very fact that she was with Tyler Lockwood of all people turned him off. The very fact that she would date somebody who would bully someone who was no threat to him angered Klaus.

He had walked right by her until she caught his hand.

"Hey".

Klaus glared at her.

"I just wanted to say that even though Tyler is my boyfriend, what he did today was wrong, and I'm sorry. He's not normally like this but his dad just died and they didn't have the best relationship either, he just… feels the need to let the anger out".

Yeah well so did Klaus and yet despite the fact that sometimes he now felt compelled to set their new house on fire didn't mean he followed those urges.

"Doesn't it make it right to bully people".

"I'm not saying it was, I for one wanted to say despite the fact that you punched my boyfriend in the face I still going to give you a chance and not write you off as a weirdo like everyone else has, we all have our problems".

"… Thanks…."

Caroline smiled and quickly whisked out a bottle of Germ-X and used it to wipe her hands, "Now I have to leave if I'm going to make it to geography on time, but welcome to Mystic Falls", she said brightly and waltzed off humming the tune to some song he recognized vaguely.

Well that was … odd.

X

X

X

X

Klaus sighed six weeks alter as he waited for class to end in Alaric Saltzman's AP world history class.

It was a Tuesday and the colors were starting to change signaling the beginning of Autumn, and Klaus just really hated Tuesdays.

He had finished the assignment ages ago and was trying not to let his boredom smother him.

The class around him chattered incessantly and to try and stop the irritation forced him to do something irrational.

He tried drawing, before the incident he was a pretty good artist; he was good in sketching and drawing and painting. His old art teacher had loved him and had talked to him about possible full ride scholarships.

Klaus had filled his head with dreams of getting out and doing art in New York, becoming an art professor at NYU and touring the world, visiting all the art and culture.

However, he hadn't been able to draw anything since then, he'd pick up his sketchbook and sit there and stare at it, but nothing came forth.

It was the same today he forced himself to try and draw a picture of a face, any face at all. He had started the oval and was trying to highlight it, then the frustration hit and he ripped the paper up.

He looked to the side to see Caroline Forbes sitting head down quietly doing her work her pieces of paper, notebook, and phone all laid out in the perfect exact position on her desk.

Despite his initial misgivings about the girl, Klaus slowly but surely was growing a soft spot for the girl, no matter how many times he reminded himself that she was with Tyler Tool Lockwood his little crush refused to die and only grew stronger and stronger each day.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mr. Saltzman stood up and announced, "so instead of giving a huge test for your half semester grade I am doing you all a huge favor and giving you a group project".

Klaus sighed in dismay and watched as Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, gave eacth other knowing looks and winky faces, only to be horrified by Mr. Saltzman's next move.

"It's group of two and I get to choose your partners".

Klaus stifled a snort at the look of despair in the whole classes face.

While Mr. Saltzman picked up his list Klaus sent a tiny prayer, 'I'm not much of a believer but if you spare me from bing with one of the douches you may just earn a bit of faith from me".

"Niklaus Mikaelson will be paired with"….

Klaus' hands clenched into fists.

"Caroline Forbes".

Klaus relaxed and sighed in relief as Mr. Saltzman went on with his list.

When the bell rang Klaus approached Caroline only for her to grab his wrist and march him to the front of the class right up to Alaric's desk.

"Rick, what the Hell?"

"You know just because I'm dating your best friends aunt doesn't mean you're allowed to talk to me that way on school grounds."

Caroline ignored him and reached for her bottle of Germ-X washing her hands vigorously. Klaus wondered if she was that disgusted by his touch, a germophobe, or if this was an extreme nervous habit.

"He's going to wreck my grave curve".

Alaric sighed, "Caroline you have a 99 in this class".

"I don't want to do al the work-"

"You would do all the work if you were partnered with Bonnie or Elena because that's who you are Caroline. Believe it or not I'm doing you a favor here, Klaus will pull his fair share of the work".

Caroline glared.

Alaric turned to Klaus, "Klaus what's your GPA?"

Klaus blushed as he felt Caroline's hawk like gaze on him and muttered, "without the limit 4.5".

He felt Caroline stiffen and was secretly pleased. While Klaus had always been a good student back in Chicago, he really had nothing to do here except study all the time. Thank God Elijah put his foot down when the doctors suggested pulling him out of AP classes or Klaus would really want to pull his hair out form the monotony of what his life had become.

Alaric smiled, "See favor, and since you two are obviously the best in this class, I'm expecting good work form you two".

Caroline flushed and apologized profusely but Klaus waived her off, "legitimate concern, I'm over it ".

"So you want to meet me at the Grill and we'll talk over the project?"

Klaus winced, "can't I have a … thing on Tuesdays and Thursdays".

Caroline nodded calmly, "I have practice Monday and Wednesday until 4:30 but I can meet you after".

Klaus nodded with a faint smile as Caroline hurried off.

"You gonna be ok kid", Alaric asked as he gathered his stuff.

That was one of the reasons Klaus liked Alaric so much, he was genuinely interested in Klaus but not wanting to treat him like a fragile piece of glass.

Klaus sighed and made sure to give him a smirk, "I'll be fine".

It wasn't until he was out in the hall that he muttered "eventually", under his breath.

Now he had to go to the thing he loathed most in this world.

Therapy.

* * *

You all will scream with excitement on who I have as Klaus' therapist next chapter ;)

I left some clue's on what's "off" on Caroline so if you can get it then bonus points to you because I feel like I was pretty good at being secretive and vague.

Alright until next time

read and review comments are really appreciated.

follow me on tumblr I'm Lovelylynn92!


End file.
